Ink jet printers may range from inexpensive models designed for home use to large printers designed for industrial applications. The latter may include large format printers and/or those used for large production runs. Many of these printers utilize phase change inks, which, compared to aqueous inks, may be more durable, provide brighter colors, and less dependent on substrate properties for consistent results. Generally, such printers are produced in smaller quantities that those designed for general use, and as such may require flexibility in the print formats provided (e.g., dots per inch, number of jets, print head size, etc.). As such, it is desirable to provide such flexibility in print formats while still keeping costs as low as possible.